Kyooko no Yu Gi Oh
by Midnight-Madness
Summary: What happen's when mysterious invitations to the Kaiba residence are sent out to Yugi and his friends? I dunno... Read on to find out!!
1. Default Chapter

"Big brother! Big brother Seto!" little Kaiba, Mokuba cried as he ran down the the long corridor to his older brother's office. "Big brother Seto!!!!"  
  
Mokuba was so excited that he didn't watch where he was going and slid into a pedestal with a vase on top of it. The vase started to wobble and started to tip over, it's lid about to fall off!  
  
Mokuba couldn't watch! He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that it wouldn't fall on him. After a few seconds, he looked up to see what was keeping it so long.  
  
His eyes widened at the sight of his big brother, Seto, holding the vase in his hands. Expressionlessly, Seto placed the vase back in its place. He looked down to Mokuba who had dusted himself off and was standing full and tall with a meek expression. What a contrast. "Uh.Seto, I..."  
  
The eldest son said nothing as he patted Mokuba on the head, tussling his hair.  
  
"Um, Seto...I...I 'm sorry!" He glanced at the vase. "I almost knocked Kitty over."  
  
'Kitty' as Mokuba referred to, was the Kaibas' pet cat that had died a while back after the tournament. Refusing to burry her, Mokuba begged to have the kitty 'still be in the house', so Seto had her cremated.  
  
Seto stared at his brother. Then he walked right past him towards the kitchen figuring he was hungry.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Kaiba turned on his name. "Yes Mokuba?"  
  
"Um.today is a Sunday. There's no school today."  
  
"And."Seto added, as if to warn Mokuba about beating around the bush, "What is it you want, Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba's face turned bright red at his brother's ability to see right through him. But he wanted to be tough and show no emotion like his brother. So he shook off his childishness and firmly stood his ground. "I want to go out for a puppy today!"  
  
Seto raised and eyebrow. "A puppy? There are dozens of dogs right down the street. Pick one.  
  
Mokuba thought for a moment the slowly shook his head. "Now way..And I'm not talking about Joey either!!"  
  
Seto stifled a laugh. "You know what I mean.Not unless the Chinese place picked all them up for their next 'Special Foo Young'".  
  
".."  
  
"Alright. You got your things ready?"  
  
Mokuba nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!"  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Sure do!"  
  
"Let's rock!"  
  
"Whoo hoo!!"  
  
On a happy note, the two Kaiba brothers headed out the door. Unknown two their security and them, there lurked a secret character in the shadows.  
  
A grim smile slithered across her red lips as she hissed in glee then fled to the next room for her own purposes. Five minutes later she emerged and slipped a few pieces of mail outside the Kaiba residence.  
  
And waited. 


	2. Reactions part one

Yugi: (enthusiastically runs down the hall, with a white envelope in his hand. He slides behind the counter of the shop and runs down the hall to the living room) "Yami! Yami!"  
  
Yami: (in the bathroom doing his hair. He peeks around the corner with a comb sticking out of his hair and a toothbrush in his mouth) "Whag iz it?"  
  
Yugi: (waves the letter) it's an invita-OW!"  
  
Yami: (cringes as Yugi slipped and fell in his excitement. Shaking his head, he takes the toothbrush and tosses it into the sink. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and kneels down to grab the letter) "Baka. Let me see."  
  
Yugi: (shakes his head and sits up. His eyes trail allllll the way up to Yami's face. Yami seemed to be 8 feet tall compared to him at his placement on the floor. Yami was staring at the letter rather harshly and looked so serious he started to sweat. Yugi, becoming concerned, rose to his knees and tugged on Yami's pant leg while trying to grab the letter) "Yaaaami!"  
  
Yami: (holds Yugi at bay with a socked foot on his head. He continued to read the letter and blushes when he realizes who its from. Briskly and forgetting about Yugi, Yami dashes to the couch and flops onto the couch.) Yugi: (catches himself before falling to the floor again and hurriedly follows Yami. He'd never seen Yami so excited. Curious in what Yami had found so intriguing about the letter before even opening it, Yugi bounded over to the couch and climbed on and sat on him) "Come on, who's it from?"  
  
Yami: (leaps up from the couch causing Yugi to come tumbling off. Finally opens the letter and reads it, quickly discovering that it invitation to a get-together at the Kaiba's. It read: 'To the Moto's. The Kaiba's are throwing a party and decided to invite you. Make sure the two of you come peacefully.' In small writing at the corner of the page was: 'I especially look forward to seeing YOU, Yami.')  
  
Yami: (can feel his cheeks reddening again. With a dreamy sigh he hugs the paper to his chest and closes his eyes, blocking out all surrounding)  
  
Yugi: (blinks and inches closer to Yami. He nudges him in the stomach) "Hey. Hey, Yami.."  
  
Yami: (says nothing)  
  
Yugi: "Yami!!" (he nudges harder, causing Yami to laugh) Yami: (scoffs then tucks the invite between his lips and grabs Yugi by his shoulders. Before Yugi could take in what was going on, Yami then turned him over and pinned him to the couch. Yugi's innocent eyes looked up at Yami in wonder and curiosity, weaking Yami a little. But he shook his head and started to tickle him mercilessly)  
  
Yugi: (laughing like crazy. Tears had already formed in his eyes due to him laughing so hard) "Ahahahaha!! Yami!! Cut--cut it out!!"  
  
Yami: "No. You're bein' nosey. Now you have to pay for it!"  
  
Yugi: "No please stop it Yami!! Hahaha!"  
  
Yami: "Make me."  
  
Yugi: "Un.uncle!! Uncle!!"  
  
Yami: "Wrong! (tickles faster causing Yugi to have a squirming fit)  
  
Yugi: "AHHHHH! Nooooo!"  
  
Yami: (starting to ease up a little, but still plans to have fun with little Yugi) "Now.what's my name.?  
  
Yugi: "Ah--"  
  
Yami: "What's my name?!"  
  
Yugi: "Ya--Yam--"  
  
Yami: "Say my name!!"  
  
Grandpa: " 'CASANOVA'?!!"  
  
Yugi: (instantly stops his laughter the moment Yami stops tickling him. Yugi watched in horror as the invite dropped from Yami's mouth and landed softly on the floor) 


	3. Reactions part two

Grandpa: "YA--MI!!"  
  
Yugi: (raises an eyebrow) "Huh?" (he looks up at Yami) "Hey, Yami, isn't that your--"  
  
Yami: (gives his counterpart's sides a quick squeeze before gracefully jumping over the couch and jogging into the den. Upon entering, he finds Grandpa at the computer terminal. He sighs and walks over, standing behind the chair) "Grandpa..." (Yami then drapes his slender arm around the top of the chair and leans his face toward the computer screen and frowns at what he sees. He scowls) "Tsk. Grandpa!!! You're in my email!!!(he takes hold of the mouse and X's out of the window)  
  
Grandpa: (getting on the offensive) "Well! If a certain someone, and I won't name who, didn't save it as his homepage--!!"  
  
Yami: (rolls his eyes and groans as he spins on his heels, bumping smack dab into Yugi. Slightly irritated, he runs a hand through his hair) "What do you want??"  
  
Yugi: (motions for Yami to come closer. Once close enough, Yugi whispers in his ear) "You know, we could use the computer to send out emails to the others to come along too!"  
  
Yami: (says nothing but nods; agreeing that it would be a good idea. Then he switches his attention to Grandpa. They had to get him off first)  
  
Yugi: "Oh, Grandpa?"  
  
Grandpa: "Yes? Oh! What is this?"  
  
Yami and Yugi: "?"  
  
Grandpa: (squints at the screen) "Who is this? Some named 'Majestic_PNS'."  
  
Yami: (flushes)  
  
Yugi: (blushes)  
  
Grandpa: ".And he sent you an email. 'Hello Yami. It is I, Seto Kaiba--'"  
  
Yami: (bolts to the computer and X's out of the program)  
  
Grandpa: "Wh-what are you---?"  
  
Yami: (sweatdrops) "Grandpa!! Don't go into my email!! You're disturbing my privacy!!"  
  
Grandpa: "Well, you're the one getting saucy emails from another young man! Don't you think that's a good reason to 'disturb you privacy'!? Well?!  
  
Yugi: (watches the two as they face off)  
  
Yami: (slams a hand to his chest) "MY PLEASURE AND MISGUIDED SEXUALITY ARE MY OWN CONCERN!!"  
  
Yugi: "Yami!!"  
  
Yami: ".And Yugi's too."  
  
Yugi: (smiles)  
  
Yami: "So please back off!"  
  
Grandpa: (is taken aback by Yami's outburst, but settles with it) "Fine in return I request that you now leave me in peace.Mr. Casanova." (raises an eyebrow)  
  
Yami: (mutters a curse then storms out)  
  
Yugi: (distraughtly watches him go. Then he turns to his grandpa) "Um, Grandpa."  
  
Grandpa: "Yes Yugi?"  
  
Yugi: (turns white and is at a loss for words. He had forgotten about the invitation! Briskly, he tells his grandfather that he and everyone else were going to hang out for for the day)  
  
Grandpa: "Hang out where?"  
  
Yugi: "Um." (he really like lying to his grandfather, but, Yami seemed really excited about going so.) "Just out to the park...um..."  
  
Grandpa: "Why?"  
  
Yugi: (fidgets nervously and starts to nibble at his thumb) "Um...to...to help Mokuba with his homework again."  
  
Grandpa: "Got you."  
  
Yugi: "Huh?!"  
  
Grandpa: " You're planning to go to the Kaiba residence, are you not?"  
  
Yugi: "Uhh"  
  
Grandpa: "Because if you were going to the park, it would be a little hard for you to help Mokuba with his school work, hmm?"  
  
Yugi: (looks down, accepting the uneasiness of his folly) "Yes...you're absolutely right."  
  
Grandpa: "Look at me."  
  
Yugi: (Does as he's told)  
  
Grandpa: "Yes, you may go, but under one condition; you two are back here before dark. No spending the night, understand?"  
  
Yugi: (cringes) "Grandpa! This is Kaiba we're talking about, not Joey!"  
  
Grandpa: "Ahhh but if Yami has an odd...fetish in liking the close company of....other young men, then I must say I have same concerns involving you too."  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops as an image of Joey comes to mind) "Uhhhhhh..."  
  
Grandpa: "Just kidding, Yugi! Hahaha! Yes you may get on-line, but only after I'm done." (he winks at his grandson and pats him playfully on the head) "Run along now."  
  
Yugi: (bows to his Grandpa and smiles) "Thank-you!!!" (he then runs off to tell Yami)  
  
Grandpa: (sits back at his computer and clicks on a few things. He then comes upon smile again, but this time it's not Yami's he comes across!) "What is this?"  
  
Yugi: "--And so we can go as soon as Grandpa gets off and we email everyone."  
  
Yami: (laying sprawled out on the couch. He lifts a lazy eye to Yugi) "Good. But don't overdo it. You're no commando, Yugi."  
  
Yugi: "I know that! I'm just being a good friend! Besides, I'm quite satisfied with being myself! It's not right pretending to be someone you're not." (smiles)  
  
Grandpa: Alllllright, now just one of you tell me...WHO IS 'ROMAN_HANDS_RUSSIAN_FINGERS'?!?"  
  
Yugi: (turns white)  
  
Grandpa: "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" 


	4. Imposters?

Back at the Kaiba's residence, Mokuba Kaiba had just finished sending out an invitation to the owner of Industrial Illusions, Maximillion Pegasus via email.  
  
Now wait a minute...didn't Mokuba just leave with Seto not that long ago? Then who is this Mokuba?  
  
Turning off the monitor, the impostor Mokuba leaned back in the chair in Seto's office and cackled to himself.  
  
"Soon 4 of the Millennium Items will be mine!!" 


	5. Arrival

Exactly 1 hour later, Yugi and the gang arrive at the Kaiba's...  
  
Tea: (patting her hair) "Sorry I took so long to come to the door, guys. But my Aunt's pet dog was barking and tearing out every little thing every time I tried to step foot in the shower!"  
  
Joey: (shrugs and winks at Tea) "I-- dunno."  
  
Tristan: "Maybe the mutt was trying to tell you something..."  
  
Tea: (growls at them and points an accusing finger straight to Tristan's chest) "You know what Tristan; it's not very flattering to talk about yourself like that!"  
  
Joey: (laughs)  
  
Tea: (points a finger at him too and pushes him a little) "And YOU! I know YOU'RE not making doggie jokes, PUPPY DOG!"  
  
Joey: (scowls angrily as Yugi and Yami snicker at him)  
  
Joey: "Grrr I'm no dog!! There's no comparison between me and those dogs them Chinese people put on their table as an entree!"  
  
Yugi: "You know Joey..."  
  
Yami: "You really shouldn't flatter yourself, comparing yourself to a dog. You're offending them"  
  
Yugi: (covers his mouth with his hands trying his best to hold back a good laugh.)  
  
Joey: (feeling his anger rising) "Grrrrr...don't start wit dis today!"  
  
Yugi: "Okay, okay I'm sorry!"  
  
Bakura: (steps up and tries to calm them all down) "Come on, you guys. Please try to calm it down!" (he makes sure they're in a cooperative mood before facing the front doors of the mansion) "We shall all go in together."  
  
Tea: "Sounds good"  
  
Joey: "Yeah let's go."  
  
Yugi: (looks up to Yami who had gotten strangely quiet. He tugs on his shirt) "Yami? What is it?"  
  
Yami: (cautiously scanning the area with his eyes the only thing in motion. After a few blinks, he answers) "There's something odd here. I don't sense the Kaiba's presence's at all--especially not Seto's."  
  
Yugi: (smirks) "Seto? Don't you mean 'Majestic_PNS' ?"  
  
Yami: (feels a rush of warmth cascade through him at the mention of Seto Kaiba's screen name. Angered more than embarrassed he growls and grabs Yugi, grinding a fist into the boy's head. He gives him a noogie!) "SHUT IT UP, YOU!!!"  
  
Yugi: (flings his arms wildly and squirms to slip out of Yami's grip) "Ahh! No! Stop!! Yami!!!"  
  
Tea, Tristan, Joey and Bakura: (just stare at them with wary expressions as this continues to go on for about half a minute longer---before Tristan finally knocks on the door. With a creak, it easily opens, as if it wasn't even locked at all. Tristan took a peep in. The place seemed almost completely dark and deserted. What surprised him most was that there were no guards or superiors around. The place looked too....quiet.)  
  
Bakura: (leans forward a bit aad places his fingers on Tristan's back to try and get a look inside.) "It looks really dark in there."  
  
All: (push their way to see through the ajar door)  
  
Bakura: "So, can we go in, guys?"  
  
Once inside... they wander around aimlessly. They left the door open so they could halfway see what they were looking at. As they proceed deeper inside...  
  
Joey: (bumps into something. He feels around to get a guess at what it was) "Hey what's dis? Somethin' feels all hard but smooth...and shapely...."  
  
All:"........"  
  
Yugi: "Yami..?"  
  
Yami: "Don't say it. It's not me."  
  
Joey: "Tea? Is that you?"  
  
Tea: "NO! IT'S BAKURA!"  
  
Bakura:"Wh-What? No it's not!"  
  
Tristan: "Will somebody please find a light switch before Joey loses his virginity to a bunch of shadows?"  
  
Yami:".....Sounds like you were interested."  
  
Tristan: "Cut it out!!"  
  
Then at that moment, the lights flash on and all shield their faces with their arms.  
  
Tea: (hesitantly peeps out) "Hey, what the... MOKUBA?!"  
  
All: (look up at witness the little guy standing before them...but something about him didn't seem quite right)  
  
Yami: "Something is amiss here...."  
  
Impostor Makuba: (bows respectfully to them and comes up with a slick and devious grin) "Welcome. I'm glad you two could make it." (secretly zones in on Yugi and his Yami.)  
  
Yugi: (inches closer to Yami) "Yami..."  
  
Yami: "Worry not, Aibou. I can handle this one."  
  
Joey: (the one to break the serious atmosphere. He looks behind him and finds what he had been feeling on. He found himself face to face with a medium sized vase or urn of some sort. It was made of marble and had many intertwining designs arranged on it) "Hey!! Whatta ya know! It was a vase the whole time!!"  
  
In comical disbelief, everyone fell over.  
  
Impostor Mokuba:" Ahh. Again, welcome and make yourselves at home!"  
  
Yugi: (about to comment, but Yami steps up and says it for him)  
  
Yami: (narrows his eyes in scrutiny) "Who are you...and where is Seto?"  
  
Impostor Mokuba: (flinches at the tone in Yami's voice--it was almost as if he could see right through him. Trying to hide his amazement with a smile, he replies sweetly) "My brother has stepped out, but please stay and enjoy yourselves. He should be here shortly. I have an errand to run as well."  
  
Yami: (sneers as he watches the impostor bow then saunter away---what? Saunter?)  
  
Joey:"Heeeeyy! Mokuba's switchin'!"  
  
Tristan:"Whoo! Shake that tail!"  
  
Impostor Mokuba: (breaks out in cold sweat then shoots a menacing glare towards the two, getting them to shut up on the dot) "Now, make yourselves at home and I shall return."  
  
Tea: "Wait, Mokuba!" Yami:(holds her back)  
  
Impostor Mokuba: (grins) "Please, there is no need for worries. There are some games in the back room. More than just Duel Monsters. Please feel free to look around and touch whatever you like. I'm sure you all can keep your time occupied with that." (with that, he turns, and much more controllably, walks in a straight line)  
  
Yami: (narrows his eyes) "Something is very wrong here."  
  
Joey: (pats Yami on the back and slips an arm around his shoulders) "Dah, forget that for now! Let's check this joint out!" 


	6. Bakura the Cook

Meanwhile, in the kitchen.....  
  
Tristan: (looking all through the cupboards for some cool-aid)  
  
Joey: (snooping around in the fridge for anything that isn't too fancy nor nutritious to snack on.) "Dah....there's nothin' good ta eat in here! Nuthin' but fancy-smancy shtuff. How 'bout you Tristan?"  
  
Tristan: "Nothing of interest. Just noodle packages, some instant food that's less than 200 calories.... "  
  
Joey: (shudders) "Ew. Where's the fattening shtuff!?"  
  
Tristan: "..Ahh what else is in here?"  
  
Joey: (closes the fridge and flies over to him across the room.) "What iz it?"  
  
Tristan:"Oh wow!"  
  
Joey:"What!? What is it?!"  
  
Tristan:(picks up a can from out the cupboard and waves it in front of Joey's face.) "Canned fruit!"  
  
Joey: (recoils) "Uggh!! Keep that stuff away!! It's toxic!!"  
  
Bakura:( in the middle of the kitchen, carefully picking out selectable ingredients for an early dinner) "Oh come on! That's not true!"  
  
Joey:" It is too!! People say you're head gets all fuzzy when canned fruit is near!"  
  
Tristan: (smacks him upside the back of the head with the can) "That's 'SIN', genius!!"  
  
Bakura: (snickers softly to himself)  
  
Joey: (covering his head.) "Oww! You shmuck!!" (swings at Tristan a few times, missing each time.)  
  
Tristan: "Hahaha!! Come on, little Tidus!!"  
  
Joey: (getting frustrated, then just gives up) "Daaah!! So smack me with a limit break! They're all the same!"  
  
Bakura: "Joey, that's not true!"  
  
Joey: "Yeah, but in a matter of speaking, it is!"  
  
Tristan: (drapes an arm across Joey's shoulders and proceeds to lead him out of the kitchen.) "Come on. Let's leave the master to his art."  
  
Joey: "Kay." (snags a rice ball from off the table where Bakura had countless ingredients lain all over and across the tabletop and pops it in his mouth.) "Goo ged dit" ("you said it")  
  
The two leave out the kitchen door and wait in the den.  
  
Bakura: (looks aimlessly over the counter near the stovetops and his eyes pin-point a cylinder can hidden behind a few pots and pans.) "What's this?" (as he moves the pots out of the way, he suddenly feels sleepy, as his other presence sweeps over him and takes over his body.)  
  
Yami Bakura: (chuckles and reaches for the cylinder. He reads over the label without much passion, but grins evilly at what it is. He had found some powdered Whiskey Sour!!) "Heheheh. Excellent!! What more than a better substitute for that rubbage they call cool-aid?! Hahaha!! Now to just find some red food coloring....Hmmm..." (rummaging around a bit, he finally locates some food coloring in a cupboard directly above the stove. Adding it to the mix, he turns his attention away from his devious scheme to look for a jug to put the water in. Just as he does, the kitchen door swings open and Joey comes in)  
  
Joey: " 'Ey, Bakura?"  
  
Yami Bakura: (instantly loses control as Bakura awakens.)  
  
Bakura: (keeps his back to Joey as he rinses out the jug before proceeding to fill it with cool water.) "Yes Joey?"  
  
Joey: (notices something odd about Bakura...but he was always an enigma to him, so, he let it go.) "Ah...I've been meaning to ask ya, what's for dinner?"  
  
Bakura: (finishes filling the jug and sits it down on the counter beside the whiskey and food coloring mixture as to block it from Joey's sight.) "Ummm, let me see..."  
  
Joey: (watches Bakura as he leaves the counter, and walks over to the tabletops where all the edible food from the Kaiba's refrigerator and cupboards lay scattered.)  
  
Bakura: (carefully traces his eyes over the food, and selects three things) "Hmm, well, how about we try something new besides burgers and squid for once?"  
  
Joey: "Uhhh okay. What did you have in mind?"  
  
Bakura: "Hmmmm. How does pork and noodles sound?"  
  
Joey: "Pork and noodles!? Uhhh, I'll have to ask the others, but it sounds hard. Sure you feel up to it?"  
  
Bakura: (nods, giving Joey a sweet smile) "Mhm."  
  
Joey: "Oh okay. Thanks! See ya!"  
  
Bakura: "Oh Joey, wait!"  
  
Joey: "Yeah?"  
  
Bakura: "If you want a snack, there's a can of Poppycock on the table."  
  
Joey: (blinks, then rushes to the table and snatches up the canister) "Cool thanks!"  
  
Bakura: (waves with a smile as Joey leaves the room. As he returns his attention to cooking, his counterpart takes over again)  
  
Yami Bakura: "Bah!! You and your saccharine sweetness! Anyway, back to the previous engagement..." (with that settled, he then proceeded to finish mixing the whiskey sour with the food coloring mix into the jug of water.) "Hmmm..." (he mused, peering down into the liquid) "I need something to stir it with..."  
  
Just as Yami Bakura turned away from the mixture to look for something to stir it with, Tristan came bounding through the door.  
  
Tristan: "Hey, Bakura, got anything else to eat while we wait for the food? Joey's being a stingy little--Hey...!! Cool-Aid! You found some!"  
  
Yami Bakura: (cringes) 'No! He found it too soon!!'  
  
Tristan: "Hey hey! FOUND SOME COOL-AID!!!"  
  
Joey: (comes bursting through the door with his mouth full of Poppycock) "BUUL-BAID!?!"  
  
Yami Bakura: (before he can protest, Tristan and Joey push him out the way and start zipping back and forth between cupboards taking out cups. They completely ignored a pot on the stove as it started to boil and bubble. This triggered Bakura to retake control of his body and rush to it to turn the heat down.)  
  
Bakura: (simply watches them)  
  
Joey: "Got the cups?"  
  
Tristan: "Cups!"  
  
Joey: "Now, just to stir it..."  
  
Tristan: "...And pour it!"  
  
Joey: "Bottoms up!"  
  
Tristan and Joey: (savagely start to gulp it down, until they realize the nasty taste it carries and spit it out.)  
  
Tristan: "Ack!!!"  
  
Joey: (biting his tongue because it tasted so bad) "Dish crap ish SOUR or sumthin'!"  
  
Tristan: "Yuck. You're right for a change. But hey, that's no problem at all! All we need is some more sugar..."  
  
Joey: "Sugar!!!"  
  
Tristan: "Stir..."  
  
Joey: "Stir!"  
  
Tristan: "And drink!"  
  
Joey: "For REAL, this time!"  
  
Tristan:"........."  
  
Joey:".....................s' tangy."  
  
Tristan:"......yeah. Not bad!! Hey Bakura!"  
  
Bakura: (sweatballs.) "Uh...Ye-yes?"  
  
Tristan: (holds his cup of the whiskey/ cool-aid up to his face to address him. Bakura can't help but look at it with a guilty feeling, but he wasn't quite sure of the reason.) "What kind of flavor is this?"  
  
Bakura: "Ohh..I wouldn't know..."  
  
Yami Bakura: "It's the taste of your death!!"  
  
Joey: "Huh?" (takes a few sips)  
  
Tristan:" Did you say something, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura: (blushing wildly at the emerging of his darker side. Quickly, he returns his attention to cooking, and cooking only) "Nothing. Would you two mind leaving me alone, please? I have something I really must sort out."  
  
Joey: (stares blankly at him, while taking more of a gulp this time) "Oh...." (gulp) "kay"  
  
Tristan: "Sure thing, Bakura. Want some Cool Aid?"  
  
Bakura: "NO!"  
  
Tristan:"!"  
  
Bakura:" I mean.....no...no thank you. Please leave me to my preparations."  
  
Joey: (wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and already starts to pour himself some more. Soon after he does, he tops off the entire drink in two gulps, then goes back for more of the red liquid)  
  
Tristan: (grabs hold of Joey's shoulder) "Hey whoa! Slow down there, buddy!"  
  
Joey: (shrugs his hands off) "...More..."  
  
Tristan: "Dude, are you okay?"  
  
Joey: (thinks for a minute, then goes after a clean cup and pours the whiskey/cool-aid in it) "Never been better. Just feel a little...active."  
  
Tristan and Bakura: (both raise an eyebrow) " 'active' ?"  
  
Tristan: "And who, may I ask, is that extra cup for?"  
  
Joey: (takes a sip from his own cup before answering) "For Yuge."  
  
Tristan and Bakura: (exchange glances with each other, bad ideas and conclusions coming to their minds)  
  
Tristan: (reaches for the cup for Yugi) "I~~~ think that's quite enough of you and your whims for today..."  
  
Yami Bakura: "There will be no date rape, today!!"  
  
Tristan: "Huh?"  
  
Bakura: (shrugs. He continues to fix the food) "I agree with you, though. Let Tristan take it to Yugi. You might drink his share."  
  
Tristan:"Yeah. After this, there'll be no more of this cool-aid for you. You've totally lost it, man!"  
  
Joey:"Look, I said I was fine! You don't gotta baby me, every time, Tristan. If you wanna take it to Yugi, you can." (takes one last gulp and throws his empty cup down before storming out the door) "I'm outta here." Tristan: "Hey, Joey!" Bakura: "Let him go, Tristan." Tristan:".....hmph....." Joey: "Tmph. Who does Tristan think he is? I mean, I know we're friends and all, but...does he always gotta be so....so....paternal..?" (he shakes his head at the thought, even though deep inside he claimed it to be true) ???: "Well, hello there Joseph." 


	7. Swimming anyone?

Joey: "Huh!?"  
  
Mai:" You're looking WORSE than usual."  
  
Joey: (blinks) "Ohh. It's you...." (drowsily, his eyes peer down to her boobs nestled perfectly in her tube top) "...ohh....mommy...."  
  
Mai: (swings her duffel bag at his head) "CUT THAT OUT, YOU DEMENTED MONKEY!"  
  
Joey: (recomposes himself and shakes his head) "Ha. Hey, Mai when'd you get in here?"  
  
Mai: (lazily looks over her nails while explaining) "Exactly a few minutes ago."  
  
Joey:"...'exactly' ?"  
  
Mai: "There were strangely no guards here, so I let myself in."  
  
Joey: (moves a bit closer to her) "Oh. Did you get an invitation too?"  
  
Mai: (switches her attention to him, looking directly into his eyes. There was something strange but attractive about them. Trying not to seem interested, she seamlessly changed the subject) "Do you mind? You're blocking my light."  
  
Joey: (slyly moves closer until he's right in front of her) "Surry."  
  
Mai: (blinks at him) "Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
Joey: (feeling a little aroused and a little dazed as well. Playfully he drapes an arm around Mai's trim waist and pulls her into him)  
  
Mai: (weakly tries to pull away, but she wasn't really serious about it. She liked this dauntless and straightforward side of him. She wondered how far it would go. Of course, she wouldn't let it go too far, but she'd play along for a bit of fun) "Joey, what are you doing?"  
  
Joey: "Nuthin'"  
  
Mai: "Are you..." (points to his chest) "...coming onto me?"  
  
Joey: (inches his face closer to Mai's) "....Maybe..."  
  
Mai: (wrinkles her nose at him. Ugh! His breath smelled like alcohol! She disgustingly pushed him away) "Eww! Joey, what have you been drinking?! You're breath reeks like whiskey!"  
  
Joey: (doesn't understand what she meant, or what she said. He shakes his head as his vision starts to blur. With a scoff, he turns away from her) "Fine. I don't need you, anyway!" (He faces the vase he fondled earlier, thinking it was Tea. Without thinking, he dives into it, sending it crashing to the floor as its contents spew out all over the floor. It was the Kaiba's cat, Kitty, cremated remains!! But to Joey, the ashes felt like water and fish, and he... was a merman of some sort.)  
  
Mai: (watched in horror as he acted like her was swimming like a frog) "Joey!!"  
  
Joey: "U---ndah the sea. U---ndah the sea."  
  
Tristan: (comes out of the kitchen at the sound of the crash. He was surprised to see Mai, but even more surprised to see his best buddy on the floor, swimming around in a big pile of ashes!!) "Joeeyy!!!"  
  
Joey: "Heeey look! I'm swimmin' with da fishies!"  
  
Tristan: "Joey!!" (he glares up at Mai) "Mai! What did you do to him?!!"  
  
Mai: "Nothing! He came onto me! Oops!" (covers her mouth to cover up her folly)  
  
Tristan:"...What...!"  
  
Bakura: (comes running out the kitchen with a huge pot on his shoulder) "GANG WAY!!"  
  
Tristan and Mai: (scream and clear out of the way as Bakura dumps tons of water out of the pot; it all dousing all over Joey. It was COLD water too! Joey jumps up with a start!)  
  
Joey: (jumps up screaming) "AHHHH!!! I'm freezing! I'm freezing! AHHH!!" (he then pauses mid scream and his pupils shrink as a thought came to his mind. He whimpers) "I'm...shrinking...!"  
  
Mai: "Oooh. Sorry about the tiny predicament you're in, Little Man!"  
  
Tristan: "Dude..."  
  
Bakura: (bows to Joey) "I am so sorry, Joey. My Yami made me do it."  
  
Yami Bakura: "I DID NOT!....For once I am NOT the one to be blamed!"  
  
Bakura: (playfully sticks out his tongue and snickers) "Heheheh whoops"  
  
Joey: (grabs himself, then falls over with tears streaming down his face) "Ahhhh. My poor manhood!!! Destroyed!!"  
  
Mai: "Ahh, it's not like it's not gonna grow back,...... or whatever......"  
  
Yami Bakura:" It's not like you were going to make much use of it, anyway!"  
  
Tristan: (looks to Mai) "I second that opinion."  
  
Mai: (sticks her tongue out at him) "Hmph." 


End file.
